Inamorata
by Desdemona's Ghost
Summary: After years of hunting down Naraku, Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome begin to mature. The desire he feels raging in him can no longer be denied!


Inamorata

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the songs placed in this fanfiction.

Chapter 1:

"**Twist of Fates"**

The rains had subsided for now. Kagome stood at the edge of the river bank, watching the current take fallen debris down stream. A scent of damp burnt firewood lingered in the air, and she was exhausted, having not slept at all the night before.

_"There's no use in complaining,"_ Kagome thought. _"I'm stuck here until tomorrow, then I can go back to my time."_

Her mind was so deep in thought, she didn't hear the lithe steps of the hanyou. Inuyasha stopped a few feet away, crouching down behind a boulder. He watched Kagome's hair dance in the breeze, his glowing amber gaze roaming over her form. He felt something inside of him heat, this familiar fire that simmered deep in his heart and loins, causing confusion and anger in him. He couldn't control these feelings, and he grew annoyed at that. Kagome was just his jewel seeker, yes, that was all! A friend, but nothing more than that.

A sudden gust of wind blew through his silver locks, causing his ears to twitch slightly. Though in that same instant, it seemed, that gust of wind caused Kagome's skirt to flip and twist in the air, revealing a lacey pair of panties covering her bottom. Inuyasha growled, turning his gaze away as he felt the heat boil in his loins once again.

_"Damn,"_ he thought. _"Damn it to hell!"_

Inuyasha stood and skulked away, he needed a cold bath.

Miroku rubbed his sore face as he sighed, looking into his lap. His skin still stung. Across from him, Sango fumed.

"Lecherous Monk! Do not think that you can grope my rear as soon as my back is turned!" She glared at Miroku, gritting her teeth.

"Sweet Sango, you misunderstand my intentions entirely," the monk pleaded. "I simply wanted to steady you as you tripped over that fallen debris!"

Sango snorted, her gaze on the monk quite angry.

"Yeah, right!"

The little fox demon, Shippou sighed loudly, shaking his head. _"He'll never learn," _he thought.

Kagome stepped into the hot spring slowly, the heated water instantly felt good to her weary muscles. She sighed, relaxing back against a large rock and began to lather the soap she carried in her hands with a body sponge.

"Its been four years since I first came to the feudal era, and we still haven't stopped Naraku. I wonder if it's ever going to happen now." Kagome thought, bringing the soapy sponge to her skin, and began to scrub the dirt off slowly. Her mind slowly wandered to the past, a distant memory when she had first met her hanyou. In a sudden flash, an image flashed in her mind of Inuyasha laying on her lap, after he had been poisoned by the spider head. His hair was dark, as were his eyes, and it had been the first time she had seen him in is human form, the night of the new moon.

"You smell nice, Kagome…" he had said.

"But you always say that you don't like the way I smell," she had replied.

"I know," Inuyasha had said. "But I was lying…"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at the memory, and she sighed softly again. But then there was Kikyo, the dead priestess that walked the land of the living, Inuyasha's first love. She had an annoying tendency of showing up at the worst times. As always, Inuyasha would run to Kikyo, leaving Kagome in the dust.

"Kikyo doesn't even love Inuyasha… not anymore." She thought as she continued to scrub away the grime on her neck, not noticing how harsh she was being to her own skin. Anger and jealousy began to heat her veins quicker than the hot spring. How could Inuyasha still love Kikyo? After all this time, he still did.

Kagome sighed heavily, sinking back into the water. She didn't see a pair of glowing amber eyes watching her from aloft.

Inuyasha had only come to check on Kagome. She had walked off from the camp fire awfully quickly after Myoga had informed everyone of the hot spring near by. But he hadn't expected this. His eyes surveyed her naked form, with his keen vision; he could see her lithe frame, even under the shallow water. The hanyou growled as he felt a stirring in his loins, his crawls gripped into the tree branch he perched upon. How he desired right this moment to leap into the water, ripping his kimono off and thrusting Kagome's lush female curves to his sinewy frame.

The hanyou snorted to himself, "Get a grip!" But his eyes would not wander from the swell of Kagome's breasts that rose from the water. His ear twitched in the cool breeze, though the air did nothing to subside the raging fire with in.

He watched as Kagome stood, revealing her lithe frame for his hungry eyes to see, unbeknownst to her, of course. Inuyasha could no longer take it, he had to get closer. He climbed down the tall oak quietly, skulking over to a large bush to hide behind. The hanyou watched in lust as the young woman slid the soapy sponge over her lush breasts. His eyes widened as she rubbed the sponge lower, cleaning every part of her body. He bit his bottom lip hard as the sponge slipped between Kagome's legs, his body tensing. He felt his manhood rise quickly, and scowled to himself.

A sudden crack was heard behind him and the hanyou jumped, whirling around to see the little fox demon Shippou standing behind him, his brow raised curiously.

"Inuyasha," said Shippou. "What on earth are you doing?"

The hanyou's cheeks flushed bright red at the question. How would he explain this to the child?

"Eh… nothing! Nothing at all! I, uh, thought I heard something, that's all!" Inuyasha stood from his crouched position and stomped away, leaving behind a very confused fox demon.


End file.
